


Another Way

by paigeeyovkoff



Category: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien
Genre: Multi, Tag to Season 1 Episodes 19/20 - 'Absolute Power'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeeyovkoff/pseuds/paigeeyovkoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know why you lost? Because you care about not hurting me, and that's exactly why you can't do what it takes to deal with Kevin." - Kevin and Gwen drabble. Set during Season One finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Way

Another Way  
Words: 586  
Couple: Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson  
TV Show: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien  
Spoilers: Season One, Episode Nineteen/Twenty, Absolute Power.  
Disclaimer: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien is owned by the Cartoon Network.  
A/N: I've spent the last weekend watching what ever episodes of Season One and Two of this show I've got, and I've fallen in love with these two. I cried during this episode, and I cried when Kevin had gone evil again. I think I'm a bit obsessed, don't you?

…

"You know why you lost? Because you care about not hurting me, and that's exactly why you can't do what it takes to deal with Kevin."

Gwen hated how my cousin was right, but she knew there had to be another way to help Kevin, they had done it before, they could do it again, she knew it.

"Ben is right," Grandpa Max told her.  
"I know, he-wait, what?"  
"You are a Plumber, Gwen, a lot of people are depending on you. You've got to put your feelings aside and do what's right," he continued.  
"This is Kevin we're talking about."  
"If you can't be a professional, then just stay out of the way, and let Ben do what needs to be done."  
"But, Grandpa."  
"I can't help you Gwen."  
"Then I'll find someone who can."

She could not understand why everyone was telling her to stay away from it.

Kevin was Ben's friend, probably his best friend too, but Ben just wanted to go ahead and destroy him, if that meant saving everyone else. She couldn't understand why Ben would do that, to anybody.

Turning to Michael for help, was the last thing she had wanted to do. But he was the only person she could go to, seeing as Kevin was not there.

Michael knew how to find Kevin, and Gwen was willing to do anything to get Kevin back.

"Kevin?"

Gwen blocked the web with a sheild, determination etched on her face.

"Bad idea Gwen."  
"What is?"  
"Tracking me here," he told her.  
"I had to, Ben is after you."  
"You brought him here?"  
"No! I came so we could talk. You and me."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah," she repeated him, "Ben is going to do what ever it takes to stop you, do you understand? Whatever it takes," Gwen slowly walked forward, "but I've come up with a way to help you. If you just trust me, I really think I can cure you."

She placed a hand on his cheek, she didn't feel his skin, but she felt the skin of the people he had drained powers from.

"Argh, you shouldn't have come here. Don't you realise I've been trying to stay away from you."  
"Why?"  
"Because I knew what I'd do to you if I had the chance."

That had made her understand what had happened to Kevin. It wasn't like it was when they were younger. He was more powerful, and he had tried so hard not to hurt her.

Now she watched him fall to the ground, back to his normal state.

"Kevin!" she ran to the boy, kneeling next to him.

Watching the next scene of events unfold, Michael trying to take all of the power for his own, Ben stopping Michael after having already guessed what he was going to do next, Gwen kept a hand on Kevin's chest.

She helped him stand up, not containing the smile on her features.

"Nice work kid," Kevin turned to face Cooper.  
Gwen hugged the blonde boy, "you save his life," placing a kiss on his cheek.  
Cooper's cheeks went a shade of red, "Ben figured out Dark Star's plan and told me what to do," he told her modestly.  
"Hey," came Kevin's voice, causing Gwen to turn and face him, "since your kissing people."

Kevin pointed to himself, obvious jealousy on his face.

She walked back to him, her arms encircling his neck and placing her lips on his.

"Now that's a happy ending," Ben smiled.  
"I guess," Cooper muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a piece of drabble I wrote while re-watching the last episode of Season One, I think it's drabble, you think it's drablle, we all win, yes?
> 
> This is my first Ben 10 fic, and probably my last, I think I write more NCIS: Los Angeles and Harry Potter than anything else, don't I?
> 
> fanfiction: fanfiction. net/~paigeeyovkoff


End file.
